Turning Point
by Dracopi
Summary: Draco is depressed after his parents deaths and the only thing that matters to him is getting revenge, but to do that though he must rally with those he always hated.DMHP
1. the beginning

**Turning Point. **

**Rating: PG13 **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**.

* * *

Draco sighed, turning away from the window.

He had stood there for a little over an hour, just watching the heavy rain fall on to the usually smooth and neat green lawn at Malfoy manor.

He was tired and lonely. The manor had never been so empty and the absence of his parents affected him greatly.

His parents...

He sighed again the sound unnaturally loud in the silence.

His father had died in Azkaban prison just four days after the summer holidays had started. Just because the dementers weren't there any more didn't mean that it wasn't a horrible place. Lack of guards that actually cared enough to look after the prisoners and remember to feed them was the greatest problem.

His mother, his beautiful mother had lived two weeks longer then her husband but the loss had cut her deeply. She fell in to depression and took her life by slitting her wrist with a small dagger.

Contrary to popular belief Lucius wasn't a cruel man. He loved his son and wife fiercely and he never hurt them in any way and if any one else happened to hurt either Narcissa or Draco he would have killed them in a heartbeat.

Draco surveyed the room, his eye skimming over everything finding nothing of interest until they landed on the ornate mirror hanging above the mantle piece. What he saw made him feel slightly sick and slightly disgusted.

White blonde hair fell down past his shoulders, unwashed and unbrushed, one lank strand hung in front of a pale and gaunt face. Black rings circulating his eyes giving the impression he had been punched repeatedly. The black robes he had not changed for three days hung off his skinny frame. His height had never matched his weight but the fact that he was barely eating and when he did eat it was usually a pitiful amount did not help.

But it was his eyes that got him the most, they were grey and bleak, once full of life and so quick to sparkle in hate, anger, happiness, and love were dull, the only emotion evident was self hate and disgust.

He was wasting away and he knew it, he just didn't care any more. The only thing that mattered now was getting revenge.

Draco wasn't angry at his parents or at the guards at Azkaban prison, no he was mad at Voldermort. As far as Draco was concerned he was the one to blame for both of his parents deaths.

If Voldermort didn't exist draco would still have both of his parents, Lucius wouldn't of became a Deatheater and wouldn't of been in the department of mysteries meaning that he wouldn't of been caught, arrested and taken imprisoned. Narcissa wouldn't of taken her life and Draco wouldn't be turning to the people he had hated for most of his Hogwarts years for help.

Voldermort had to pay for what he had caused and Draco knew that the only way he was going to make him pay was to join with the 'good' side, in other words he had to join with Dumbledore and Potter. It was this reason that made him write a letter to Dumbledore explaining what had happened and his newfound desire to demolish Voldermort.

To his surprise Dumbledore had written back informing Draco that he would send some one to collect him and bring him back to Hogwarts, where they would talk (by talking he knew that he would be tested under veritaserum and was prepared to answer any questions Dumbledore may fire at him) and that if found worthy he would be taken to a safe haven because they both knew that Voldermort would be most unhappy to find of Dracos sudden turn.

Draco had no idea when the person collecting him would arrive or who they were all he knew was that he had to be ready to leave straight away. So that was why he had stood by the window in the lounge for the last hour and a half with a trunk packed by his feet.

Letting out the third sigh in the last 20 minutes he turned his head to look at the fire place, hoping that who ever was coming to pick him up would arrive soon.

............................................................................................................

Remus trudged wearily through the halls of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

The full moon was just a few nights ago and even with the wolfsbane potion it was still a tiring and painful experience even more so with out Sirius here with him.

Sirius, no it was best not to think about him at least not at the moment anyway.

Earlier yesterday morning he had received an owl form Albus saying that he had an urgent mission for him to do and to come and see him as soon as possible which was what he was doing now.

Muttering the password (nerdilicious) he stepped on to the moving staircase and waited impatiently as it moved steadily upwards. With a slight jerk it can to a stop just outside the headmasters open office door.

Rimus let out a slight cough, just loud enough to let the other wizard know he was there.

"ah, Remus, come in my boy and close the door behind you."

Remus did as he was instructed and walked quickly to a chair in front of aAlbus never taking his eyes off the headmaster, who seeming oblivious to Remus's stare shuffled the papers on his desk round.

"How are you Remus?" the ancient headmaster asked as he looked up, eyes twinkling.

"As good as can be expected, under the circumstances, sir" he replied quietly. The headmaster nodded his head sltightly befor saying

" I have a mission that I believe only you can help with. I would have let your rest longer after the full moon but it requires our attention immediately." Taking a breath Dumbledore continued" Draco Malfoy has sent me a letter. This is the letter and a copy of my reply.," he said handing two bits of parchment to Remus.

After a few minutes of silence where Remus read and Dumbledore surveyed the man in fornt on him Remus let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and addressed the headmaster.

"You don't think it's a lie or a trick?" he asked finally.

"I have considered that and that is why we will be interrogating him under veritaserum before accepting his proposal." Albus replied.

"After wards if you find that he is telling the truth, what do you plan to do with him? Remus asked curiously.

"I plan to have him initiated into the order and bought to headquarters."

Remus stared at him.

"And if he's lying?"

"A strong memory charm we will go one pretending this never happened."

Remus ran a hang through his hair before nodding, "alright, I'll go get him."

Albus smiled. "Thank you Remus and afterwards you and I need to have a talk aright?"

"Alright" Remus replied as he stood up and strode over to the fireplace. Picking up a handful of floo powder he stepped on to the fireplace shouting out "Malfoy Manor" as he went.

He was flung out of the fire and hit the ground hard, letting out an oomph as the air was knocked out of him. Sitting up he looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing a few meters in front of him, watching with a small smirk on his face.

Remus starred, the boy was definitely not what he remembered. He well. he looked like shit to put it bluntly. He looked like the living dead and smelt as if he hadn't showered in days. Realising he was starring he looked away before asking the boy whether he was ready to go.

Draco nodded his head in response and walked over to Remus, holding out his hand. Remus grabbed his hand and let the boy help him to his feet.

"We" he licked his lips nervously, something about the boy had him slightly jittery" we will be travelling by floo powder to Professor Dumbledores office. Just step in the fire and say nerdilcios, Albus Dumbledores office, Hogarts, ok?"

Draco nodded again before brushing past his ex professor and picking up a small drawstring bag. He took out a handful of floo powder before offering the bag to Remus.

Taking a handful Remus watched Draco step into the fireplace and say what he was instructed. Remus grabbed Draco's trunk, shrunk it and slipped it in his pocket before steeping up to the hearth and following after the boy.

* * *

AN: That is the longest thing I've written and I' so glad its out.lol its not very interesting so far but it will get better. This story will eventually be harry/draco and prolly sev/remus aswell. I cant promise every chap will be this length and I doubt that any will be longer. im not even really sure where this is going yet. im sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, im not the best speller and i did spell check it but i dont have any one else reading this befor i post it so its prolly not 100% accurate. nerdilicious is a real sweet im just not sure on the spelling.

Please review and tell me what you think so far.

Kia Ora Dragon.


	2. Arrival

**Turning Point.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Warning: mentions of self-mutilation/ cutting, swearing.**

**Thank you to my only reviewer, She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc. lol thanks for pointing out the spelling mistake in the title. :p**

****

............................................................................................................

Draco Malfoy lay on the rickety old bed in one of the many rooms of

Grimuald Place, listening to Ron Weasley yell at his mother and the painting of the late Mrs black scream about mud bloods and blood traitors.

"HE CANT STAY HERE1 HES A DEATH EATER, HONESTLY MUM, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING-"

**"FILTHY TREAROUS TRAITER, HOW YOU DARE ENTER YOU MY HOUSE AND-"**

He closed his eyes, his head hurt, everything hurt, his mind and body. Lying here listening to the Weasel's yells of anger Draco had never felt more alone, more afraid.

He had been lonely at the manor but his own things and memories of his parents had surrounded him.

Here he was totally alone, nobody wanted him here, no one trusted him, and no one cared.

He rolled on to his side and wrapping his thin arms round himself he curled into a ball.

Draco screwed up his face, squinting his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay and failing. Feeling the wet trail run down his face he couldn't help the sobs that racked his body, starting off loud and quickly becoming silent until they were none existent as he succumbed into darkness.

.................................................................................................................................................

Ron was mad, no that was an understatement Ron was pissed. His mum just didn't seem to get it. Malfoy was a death eater, he was evil and mean, he couldn't stay here, not at Order Headquarters.

"Mum, please listen to me, he's a spy, we can't have him here, if he finds out anything he will run back to his master and tell him! You don't know him like I do. He's evil, he's scum, he-"

"He is staying here wether you like or not so you better just get over it. Now why don't you go write a letter to Hermione and Harry hmm?"

He glared at the women standing in front of him with her hands on her hips before grinning as an idea suddenly struck him.

"Muummm" he began in his most innocent and whinny voice "could I invite Harry and Mione here for the rest of the summer?"

She peered at him, before nodding once "I don't see why not."

Ron grinned his plan was going perfectly.

"If Harry and Mione come her then Malfoy cant be here." He said a look of triumph in his eyes.

But Molly didn't fall into his trap as he had hoped.

"Of course he can dear, this house is big enough for all of us. Now, go and don't even think about harassing that poor boy." She called after him as Ron trudged angrily form the room.

.................................................................................................................................................

It had been two days since Draco had arrived at number 12 and he had only been out of his room to go to the bathroom. The only person who ever saw him was Mrs Weasley when she bought him his meals and came to collect the dishes. If it weren't for that you wouldn't be able to tell that another person was even there which suited the houses occupants just fine.

Ron thought the least they saw of Malfoy the better.

Ginny, Fred and George didn't care either way.

But they were all curious as to what he got up to in there and Molly was feed up with it all. He was a growing boy and growing boys need their exercise. Which was why she was heading up the stairs a look of determination on her face. One way of another Draco Malfoy was coming downstairs to spend the day out of his room and socialising.

Draco was still lying on his bed, wearing the same clothes he had arrived in having not showered on been bothered to get changed. In fact he hadn't been bothered to do anything the last few days really. He ate when food was put in front of him and got up only to go to the toilet.

He only knew what time it was when Mrs Weasley bought him his meals so when she knocked on the door he called out for her to come in thinking he was going to get breakfast

So he got a bit of a shock when she ripped the covers off him and ordered him to get up before opening the curtains.

"You have 15 minutes to have a have a shower and get changed then I expect you downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of us. Understand?"

He nodded dumbly.

Molly turned away, a smile of satisfaction on her face. If she had known it would have been that easy she would have done it the day he arrived.

Draco watched her leave feeling sadness start to take over. He couldn't go out there, not with all those Weasleys' there, not when he was too tired to fight. Walking over to his trunk he rummaged round it looking for some clean clothes before heading to the door and walking down to the bathroom closing the door softly behind him.

He spent half an hour in the shower; just letting the water run down over his body soothing his muscles and washing away the dirt and grime that had built up over the last few days.

It was just as he was stepping out that he heard the shouts of Mrs Black. He couldn't make out what she was saying but over the last few days he had learnt that she only yelled when the doorbell rang.

He scowled, just what he needed more people.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed over to the mirror above the bathroom cabinet and using his arm he wiped away the condensation that had formed, and what he saw made him sick.

Even with Mrs Weasley forcing three meals on him every day the weight he had lost was still evident. In the harsh light of the bathroom, his skin looked pasty and the bags under his eyes more prominent. His hair now clean didn't have the usual lustre that it once had his bones stuck out. Tracing his eyes down his body, they stopped at the red lines that marred his pale arms. Sliding his eyes to them, he bought his arm up to his face tracing his fingers over them softly.

Feeling hot bile rise up in to his throat he bent over the sink and threw up what little contents his stomach still held.

"Dear? Are you alright?" Draco jumped slightly as he heard the concerned voice of Mrs Weasley through the door.

"I'm fine." he called, throwing on his clothes as fast as he could.

"Are you sure? If your sick then you really shouldn't be up and about, maybe I should get Snape to have a look at you."

"NO! I mean, I'm fine" he opened the door, "really I am."

"Well alight but if you feel sick you just tell me, ok?"

Draco nodded a forced smile on his face, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Well, now that that's sorted, I'll show you to the dining room. It wasn't until you got in your shower that he realised you wouldn't know your way round and I would have sent Ron up, but well, you know Ron."

He smiled politely. Not saying anything, just nodding and smiling when he felt he should have. Outside he looked cool and calm but on the inside he felt like shit.

"- and then Tonks and Moody arrived-"

He bit back a groan at that. He knew who both of those were. Moody from fourth year and Tonks because she was one of the people who had informed Mother and Draco of his fathers death. He knew that none of the Weasleys' knew of his parent's deaths but he just hoped for her sake she kept her mouth shut about it. He didn't want people pitying like they did potter.

"Ah here we are dear," she said stopping outside a door. He hadn't been paying any attention to the way they had been walking and had no idea they had arrived. Smiling she pushed open the door and waled in. Draco slowly followed standing tall, his face devoid of any emotion.

The room went completely silent with everyone staring at the blonde haired boy in the doorway. Draco took the time to survey the room. A big table stood directly in the middle of the room. Sitting at the bench on the side closest to him was Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. At the head of the table sat Arthur Weasley and on his right sat George Weasley, Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. Mrs Weasley took the seat at the foot of the table leaving him with the seat beside the female Weasley. Aware of all eyes on him he walked over to the table making sure he didn't let the fear he was feeling show. It was only when he seated that some one moved and that some one was Harry Potter.

"What the Fuck is he doing here?!"

* * *

A/N: hm. Im not very happy with this but atleast Harry and Draco are finally in the same house. Once again, soz for any spelling, gramma mistakes, I did check it but I dont know wether I got them all. I know Draco is abit OOC but he needed to be and honestly how would you act if both your parents had just died and you had to go live with people you dont like? lol, read and review people, this will get better.

Kia Ora Dragon


	3. Tears

**Turning Point.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Warning: mentions of self-mutilation/ cutting, swearing, slash (later)**

**A/N I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update any of my stories but I have been really busy at the moment. I had exams and a lot of other things going on. I was going to update over Christmas but my dad went into a coma new years eve and died on the 3rd, so I wasn't exactly in the mood for writing but any way on with the story!**

_Where we last left off…_

_The room went completely silent with everyone staring at the blonde haired boy in the doorway. Draco took the time to survey the room. A big table stood directly in the middle of the room. Sitting at the bench on the side closest to him was Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. At the head of the table sat Arthur Weasley and on his right sat George Weasley, Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. Mrs Weasley took the seat at the foot of the table leaving him with the seat beside the female Weasley. Aware of all eyes on him he walked over to the table making sure he didn't let the fear he was feeling show. It was only when he seated that some one moved and that some one was Harry Potter._

_"What the Fuck is he doing here?!"_

"**Harry!" **Mrs Weasley scolded, "watch your language!" nobody else moved. Ron was glaring at Malfoy, Hermoine looking at him, dislike and curiosity on her face, Remus was watching Harry, Tonks continued loading her plate with food, Moody watching Malfoy intently and everyone else sat there, looking at their plates. Draco stood where he was, head bent.

" Draco, come sit, have some breakfast." Mrs Weasly invited the boy. Licking his lips Draco replied, eyes still cast to the floor. " I would rather take a plate back to my room if you don't mind Mrs Weasley."

Molly who was loading a plate for the boy looked at him with narrowed eyes." I do mind. You will be eating with us or you won't be eating at all."

"Then I guess I won't be eating." Draco turned to leave but was stopped by Moody's voice.

"Starving yourself and wallowing in self pity and depression won't avenge your parents boy, get back here and eat. Now."

Draco spun slowly on his heels and raising his head he locked eyes with his ex professor. He didn't like the man. Especially after the ferret incident back in fourth year but he knew that what he said was true. How was he going to fight for his parents if he couldn't even eat a meal with a bunch of gryffindors? Never taking his eyes away from Moody's he walked slowly over to his seat and lowered himself onto the bench beside Hermione. Molly smiled before setting his plate in front of him, pilled high with food.

The room was completely silent, the only sounds were the clattering of forks and knives on plates. Harry was glaring at Malfoy and stabbing at his food, his knife clenched in his fist. Every so often the other people situated at the table would glance at Draco but other then that not alot was happening.

Draco ate slowly and mechanically. He wasn't actually hungry, he was just eating because the food was in front of him. He kept his eyes down cast.

Hermoine eyed the boy beside her suspiciously. Something wasn't right, well a lot of things weren't right. For starters what was the son of a known Death Eater doing in headquarters? Why wasn't he at home with his parents entertaining the Dark Lord and torturing innocent people? But it wasn't just that, why was he being so quiet and shy almost? He looked as if all the life, all the fight had gone out of him. There had been no snotty or arrogant remark to Harrys question, no disdainful comment thrown to Mrs Weasley. The boy sitting beside her seemed quite pathetic really. And Hermione wanted to know why.

Her mind made, she asked the question that was plaguing everyone's minds. 

" Will some one please explain why Draco Malfoy is in order headquarters?"

Remus continued eating, giving no sign that he had heard the question, Tonks looked at Hermione then at Mrs Weasley. Finally it was Arthur who answered her. " The only people who can answer that are Professor Dumbledore and Mr Malfoy himself. Why don't you ask him?"

Eleven pairs of eyes landed on the young slytherin. Each pair filled with curiosity and dislike. Draco was aware of the conversation going on around him and he knew that he owed them and answer but he wasn't about to give it to them that easily.

" Answer the question Malfoy, why are you here?" Ginny snarled.

Draco set his fork and knife down slowly before looking up. Silver meet green and with pout breaking his gaze Draco answered.

" I'm here to help defeat the Dark Lord."

Ron let out a short laugh, " You want to help defeat your fathers master?" Ron continued laughing, " yeah right, you just want to spy for him so you can get in his good books."

Draco wrenched his eyes away from Harry and looked at the red head.

"Why?" Ginny asked, " Why would you suddenly switch sides? You hate muggleborns and you hate everyone in this room. Why would you join with the side full of all the people you hate?"

"Why would I side with all the people I hate? Because I hate the Dark Lord more. I fucking loathe him. " Draco pushed himself away from the table. " I don't owe any of you an explanation. What I do is my business." Turning on his heal we went to leave the room again when the voicer of Harry Potter stopped him.

" I own this house Malfoy and while you are living here I expect to know your every move. You owe me an explanation, no, a reason as to why I should let you stay here."

Draco froze, turning his head to the left slightly he answered the raven-haired boy. " Only you then."

Harry nodded. " Drawing room, ten minutes."

Harry watched the other boy leave before speaking again." Remus, he better have a good reason otherwise he's not staying here and I don't care what Dumbledore says. This is my house and if I don't want him here, which I don't, then he won't be staying."

Remus nodded," fair enough Harry."

Pushing the bench back, Harry stood up and headed towards the drawing room.

Malfoy was an annoying prat most of the time. But even Harry could see how pathetic he looked. Part of him was glad to see that the blonde boy was suffering, the bags under his eyes and the sickly way he looked showed that there was something very wrong with the boy. But another part of Harry was curious and a little apprehensive as to what could throw the mighty slytherin prince off his pedestal.

Pushing open the door to the drawing room Harry stood on the threshold watching the other boy who had his back to him.

Draco was looking out the window out onto the dingy street that was Grimuald. His thoughts were a mess. How could he tell some one he had despised since the time they had first laid eyes on each other that he had nothing? That he was an orphan with no money and nowhere else to go?

"Malfoy?" Draco turned and faced the green-eyed boy. "You've got ten minutes to convince me to let you stay."

Draco walked over to the couch and sitting perched on the end of it he rested his elbows on his knees and let his arms dangle between his legs. Harry took the seat opposite him, but unlike Draco he relaxed into it.

" What gets said in here stays in here ok Potter?"

"Of course."

" I'm serious Potter, no telling your little sidekicks or your wolffriend." Draco said warningly.

Harry's eyes narrowed." I'm not going to tell anybody Malfoy and you've now got five minutes. "

Draco scowled. He knew Potter would hold him to those five minutes aswell. Swallowing he began.

" I have no intention of becoming a Death Eater. I am not a spy for the Dark Lord. I want him dead. I want to help destroy him. "

Harry stared at him pensively. " That's it? That's all your going o tell me?"

Draco nodded.

" Then you can go pack."

Draco growled. " Dumbledores all ready tested me under veritaserum. He trusts me, you have to let me stay here Potter!"

" Why? Why should I let you stay? You have been nothing but mean to me since the day we meet, you are rude to my friends, you are arrogant, annoying, mean, and a brat. You are spoilt and treat everyone around you like shit. You got me kicked off the quidditch team and because of you Dumbledore had to leave the school

Last year. What have you done for me Malfoy? Don't you have your mansion to go to? Doesn't mummy want you anymore? Did she realise what a little snot her son is? Was I right about that horrible look she always has on –"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Draco was on his feet now. Anger gushing through his veins. " You have no fucking idea what you're talking about! Don't you ever mention my mother again!"

Harry was also on his feet. " Why? Did I hit a sore spot? Aw poor lil Malfoy upset because I talked about his mummy." Harry let out a cruel laugh. " What about all the times you talked about my mum? All the times you called her a mudblood? Why should I stop just because you said so? You never stopped when I said to."

"BECAUSE SHES DEAD!"

Harry and Draco stood there staring at each other, both were gasping for breath and Draco was furiously blinking back tears. He had never said that out loud before and saying it made it seem more real, more permanent. Even more so then seeing her lifeless body.

Harry dragged his eyes away from Malfoys and looked down at his feet. That had not been what he had expected.

" How?" he asked softly.

Draco licked his lips. " She killed herself, slit her wrists."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, what could you say? He sat down and surveyed the pale boy. Draco had turned away from him his shoulders were shaking slightly. " Shit Malfoy, I'm sorry."

Draco whirled round, anger flashing in his silver eyes. " No your not. Why the fuck should you be sorry?"

" I know what its like to lose some one you care about, some one you love. It hurts. At first it's like it never happened, it's not real; you're too numb to feel anything. You half expect them to come walking into the room or to hear their voice. You wake up in the morning and for a few seconds everything is normal and then reality hits and all the pain, all the grief, it all comes flooding back. You can't even think about that person with out tears forming. You look at a photo and you miss them so much, you want them back and you love them so much. But you hate them for leaving you, for causing you this pain. Some days you just want to scream and yell, others you just want to lie and bed with the blankets over your head hidden from the world and just cry." Tears were running down Dracos face as Harry said all this. He made no move to wipe them away. " I know what your going through Draco. My godfather died last year. So I can relate to what your thinking, feeling and I guess that's why I care. "

Draco sat down on the couch and drew his legs up to his chest. " Does, does it get better?"

" No. It will never get better. Only easier, easier to think about them and smile, to look at a photo and laugh, easier to live each day with out them. But better? No. It will never get better. The only way it could get better is if they came back and you know that wont happen."

They sat in silence for a while. Draco stopped crying and wiped his face on his sleeve.

" Can I ask why your mum killed herself? Or is that too personal?"

" No its ok." Draco said. " You know that father was in Azkaban, " Harry nodded, " well he died there." Harry's eyes went wide." Mother loved him so much, she could never stand to be a way from him, she did the only thing that made sense to her I guess. The only way they could be together." He trailed off.

" Is that why you joined our side?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco nodded." I blame the Dark Lord. I want him to suffer, I want him to pay. If father never joined him then him and mother would still be alive. Let me stay here Potter, I'll do anything to make him pay. Anything." Draco's eyes were full of fire, Harry could see the hatred that Draco felt for Voldemort and it was matched by the hatred Harry felt for the Dark lord. Draco moved so that he was looking directly into Harry's eyes, " let me help you fight him!"

ginnytwin92 thank you!

Arsinoe thanks as well!

**A/N I know this is short but I'm also writing two other chapters at the moment and hope to have them up in the next week or so (for other stories). Please review. If I don't get any reviews for this then I'm thinking of discontinuing it for a while, at least until I get Conditions and Into a lie developed more. So it's up to you guys, if you want more then you have to review! **

**Love **

**Kia Ora Dragon.**


End file.
